What's That?! A Ninja Festival!
What's That?! A Ninja Festival! it was performed by Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell with cast of Ninja Steel, Dino Charge and Super Megaforce. Lyrics *'All': ♪Go!♪ *'Eka Darville': One two three four five de ja ja ja jaaan!♪ *'All': ♪Nin nin nin alright! Full speed ahead, Ninja Steel!♪ *'Ari Boyland': ♪Fire up a big, big firework!♪ *'Yuri Lowenthal': ♪Just once, it is our dreams♪ *'Bumper Robinson': ♪It's okay to fly, because you...♪ *'Ashley Johnson': ♪...always are surrounded by many friends♪ *'Greg Cipes': ♪Shuriken fight! Shu shu shu!♪ *'Tara Strong': ♪Use your form changing Ninjutsu...♪ *'Will Friedle': ♪...to dance! Nin ni ni nin!♪ *'Carlos Alazraqui': ♪Tomorrow looks splendid! It's clear day in America!♪ *'All': ♪Go! Go! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! What is a ninja?! (Departing!) Oe oe oh! (Alright!) We have no intention of hiding! (Go for it!) What is a ninja?! (Wasshoi!) Oe oe oh! (Wasshoi!) It's a festival! A festival! Ja ja ja jaaan! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! (Wasshoi!) Nin nin nin Hassha! Nin nin nin Alright! Nin nin nin Wasshoi! Nin nin Ninja Steel♪ *'Kimberly Brooks': ♪Our hearts are beating intensely♪ *'David Kaye': ♪For our trip is strenuous, you see♪ *'Khary Payton': ♪Al take the good and bad in your adventure♪ *'Juliet Landau': ♪Thou shalt also be a great ninja someday!♪ *'Chris Pratt': ♪Make these knives will WHISH WHISH WHISH WHISH!♪ *'Scott Menville': ♪With your ninjutsu totally spotless!♪ *'Tara Platt': ♪Once you've sung your song nininin nin♪ *'Bettina Bush': ♪Tomorrow is a feast too♪ *'Molly C. Quinn': ♪so give it your best!♪ *'All': ♪Go! Go! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Who is that? It's a ninja! (Wasshoi!) Oh yeah! Oh, yes, yes! (Wasshoi!) In our scrolls, our dreams are! (Nin nin nin) What is a ninja?! (Departing!) Oe oe oh! (Alright!) It's a festival, let's celebrate! Here we go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel Departing! Alright! Go! Go! Go Go Go Go! Wasshoi Wasshoi! Nin! Nin! Sore Sore Sore! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Departing! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Alright! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Wasshoi! Hai! Hai! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nin Nin! Go! Go! Go! Go! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Who is that? It's a ninja! (Wasshoi!) Oh yeah! Oh, yes, yes! (Wasshoi!) We do not intend to remain hidden (Nin nin nin!) Who is that? It's a ninja! (Departing!) Oh yeah! Oh, yes, yes! (Alright!) It's a festival, will celebrate all together! Who is that? It's a ninja! (Departing!) Oh yeah! Oh, yes, yes! (Alright!) In our scrolls, our dreams are! (Go for it!) Who is that? It's a ninja! (Wasshoi!) Oh yeah! Oh, yes, yes! (Wasshoi!) One, two, three, four and here we go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! (Wasshoi!)♪ Trivia *"What's That?! A Ninja Festival!", as everybody dances. *Everybody shown in the episode danced at the end to the song. This included: **Mordecai's Crew, Tyler, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James, Kaylee, Prince Philip III, Kendall Morgan, Albert Smith, Zenowing, Heckyl, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Robo Knight and Orion at the Dino Lab **Ninja Steel Rangers, Mick Kanic and Redbot at Summer Cove High School **Zim's Gang and Mordecai's Gang at the airport **Former Members of Mordecai's Gang at the Raft **Benson and Keeper at the park **Rabbid Empire at the Moon's Interior **Bullock Stuts, Cinda and Dommie Stone at Nozane Pharmacy **Neo-Slegde, Neo-Fury, Neo-Singe, Neo-Wrench and Neo-Scumlaw at Neo-Sledge's Ship Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United